This invention refers to a locking and unlocking device for the folding of baby carriages.
This device applies mainly to baby carriages which are folded by sliding a handlebar down onto the front legs of the carriage, and which include between the handlebar and the legs two hook-shaped catches with a lateral unlocking control as can be seen in the folding frame for baby carriages disclosed in Applicants' Spanish patent P9002663.
The objective of this invention is to simplify the unlocking operation, which will be carried out from the handlebar by means of cables.